princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Youthful Days
Youthful Days is the 10th track of the 1st disc of Ryoma's album SR Samurai. Lyrics Kanji= 窓に映るいつもと違う景色 夜更けの電車が僕たちを運んで 辿り着いた　真夜中の小さいな町 静寂の中　9つの足音 月明かりに照らされて 微かに見える表情が　いつもよりも少し優しい 今は同じ場所目指し　同じ夢を抱く僕ら いつかはそれぞれ　違う道を行く その日が来るまでずっと　一緒に歩いて行こう そして叶えよう　一つの願いを Youthful days 今　僕らがすること見ること全部 無意味なことなど　無いんだと気づいた 息を切らし　ただ歩くこの時間も きっと何かに　繋がってゆく 白く煙る街並みを 包むように昇る朝日　僕らの顔　強く照らして 今は同じ場所に立ち　同じものを見る僕ら いつかはそれぞれ　違う道を行く その日が来てもこの時　忘れないように刻む そしてもう一度　ここで逢いたいね Youthful days 今は同じ場所目指し　同じ夢を抱く僕ら いつかはそれぞれ　違う道を行く その日が来てもみんなが　確かにここにいたこと 一枚の写真　教えてくれるよYouthful days |-| Romaji= mado ni utsuru itsumo to chigau keshiki yofuke no densha ga bokutachi wo hakonde tadoritsuita mayonaka no chiisa na machi seijaku no naka kokonotsu no oto tsukiakari ni terasarete kasuka ni mieru kao ga itsumo yori mo sukoshi yasashii ima wa onaji basho mezashi onaji yume wo daku bokura itsuka wa sorezore chigau michi wo yuku sono hi ga kuru made zutto issho ni aruite yukou soshite kanae you hitotsu no negai wo Youthful days ima bokura ga suru koto miru koto zenbu muimi na koto nado nain da to kizuita iki wo kirashi tada aruku kono toki mo kitto nani ka ni tsunagatte yuku shiroku kemuru machi nami wo tsutsumu you ni noboru asahi bokura no kao tsuyoku terashite ima wa onaji basho ni tachi onaji mono wo miru bokura itsuka wa sorezore chigau michi wo yuku sono hi ga kite mo kono toki wasurenai you ni kizamu soshite mou ichido koko de aitai ne Youthful days ima wa onaji basho mezashi onaji yume wo daku bokura itsuka wa sorezore chigau michi wo yuku sono hi ga kite mo minna ga tashika ni koko ni ita koto ichimai no shashin oshiete kureru yo Youthful days |-| English= The view that i see through the window in a night train it's no difference from usual We are all running As I walk in the night streets I heard nine noises in the silent From the light that shone by the moon the streets looked a but gentle than usual Right now we are heading towards the same direction holding onto the same dream But someday all of these will change Until that day,we've been walking together and one day one of our dreams will come true Youthful days Until now,I've realised that we've done nothing meaningless Even as we are walking and even now we will surely get hold of something In the white smoky streets out faces seem to be captured by the rising sun and is shining brightly Right now we are walking on the same streets looking at the same senarios But someday all of us will go on separate ways Until that day and even this moment, please do not forget and hold on to it and some day once again let's meet here again Youthful days Right now we are heading towards the same direction holding onto the same dream but someday, all of us will go on separate ways Until that day I am sure that all of us have been here before This only one photograph has told me so Youthful days Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics